Demona's Child
by Digifan316
Summary: An encounter after the pit of starving cats will change things forever... Chapter 3 fixed
1. Prologue

"Mr. Xanatos? Your four o'clock is here." Owen said over the intercom.

"Send her in." The man replied. David Xanatos was not exactly a vain man. By that same token, he wasn't selfless, ether. While he didn't have a mirror everywhere you look, he hated time - namely, the way it caught up to you. Recently, however, Xanatos had a conversation with a woman that told him part of a legend. A legend most would find just that......if it wasn't for an event that helped turn the man high up in his tower into a self-made rich man. If this legend holds true, then maybe there's a way to stop time. A way to live....forever.

The door opened, revealing a red-haired woman in a business suit consisting of a black jacket, white blouse with a black tie, a matching skirt that ended just above the knee and matching black heels carrying an old bag in tow. There were two things unusual about this woman, one being her red hair. He didn't mind that it was in a not-so-businesslike pigtail; to each their own and all that. It was the fact that you don't see that many red-headed Japanese women, and since he couldn't see a trace of root color that didn't match, she did ether a fantastic job or it was natural. The second was her age. She couldn't be older than sixteen and she's representing some company that has something he's interested in. Still, he knew he shouldn't treat this like a kid's game; she could be serious despite her age.

"David Xanatos?" The woman said, extending her hand for a shake.

"Well, if I'm not him then he'll be mad when he gets back." The man said, causing the woman to chuckle thus signaling the icebreaker a success. "And you are?"

"Call me Ranko for now." The woman said with a smile. On closer inspection, you could see small fangs and her eyes had slits in them, as if they were a cat's eyes. Xanatos, however, did not let that distract him, for this was a business deal. "I understand you collect...interesting objects."

"That I do. Forgive me, but before we continue..."

"Oh, I get this all the time. I'm what you call a smart child. I just graduated last year, top of my class."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, but all the credit goes to my mother. She taught me everything I know."

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's not beat around the bush. I collect objects that have to do with legends, the supernatural and are unique in general and I understand you have something of interest for me."

"Yes I do." Ranko said as she pulled out a book from her bag. A brown book with keltic markings. "This is the _Grimorum Arcanorum, _an ancient book of magic used by various sorcerors and mages from generation to generation. Most recently, my mother has made use of it."

"Interesting…I take it what I want is in that book?"

"Marked so you could find it." She gave Xanatos the book and as he read, he got more and more interested.

"Hmmm…so if this happens…"

"I guarantee, Mr. Xanatos, it will change your world in ways you can _never_ imagine."

After reading it over again to make sure what he was reading was real, Xanatos came to a conclusion.

"Now, you wouldn't be here just to give me the book, would you?" The woman smiles at this as she pulls out a deed.

"Make me an offer."

******************************************************************************

Moments later, outside the tallest building in the city, a limo was waiting for Ranko as she exited the office complex. She smiled and she stepped in and saw a middle-aged, yet still attractive, woman in a kimono with her sword right next to her.

"I take it things went well, my daughter?"

"Yes. Soon, the passage will come true and they will be awakened."

"How do you think they'll react?" The woman said with some skepticism in her voice. Ranko just smiled and chuckled at that.

"That'll be half the fun, Mom."

"I take it you wanna be a man again before tonight?"

"Yes, but not right now though. Not the right attire."

******************************************************************************

A hot shower later in the hotel room, in place of a well-toned Japanese woman with red hair was a dark-haired, well-built Japanese man. After drying off, he put on his blue pants and red shirt and finally his black karate shoes.

"Are you sure you had to do that deal as a woman?" The middle-aged woman said.

"If anything you taught me stuck, it's to use what you've got to get what you want." The man said with a cocky smile.

"Ranma…"

"Oh relax, I'm still a man. Even if I weren't that contract means squat…"

"Only because she convinced me to cancel it." The woman then saw where the sun was and that it was almost gone. "Speaking of which…"

"Up on the roof?" Ranma asked. The woman nodded as they left the room and headed right up there. The roof looked completely bare and flat save for one stone statue of what appeared to be a demonic woman with wings, fangs and claws ready for attack. The minute the sun was gone from the horizon and the sky turned dark, the sound of stone breaking could be can be heard as the statue cracked. As it did so, blue-hued flesh, razor-sharp talons, leathery wings, demonic red eyes and hair the color of an untamed wildfire were revealed. The demon-like woman then roared to the night sky, something that would've scared most humans, but the two present were already familiar with this creature and her habits.

"Nodoka. I trust your fight here went well?" The creature said to the kimono_-_wearing woman with a smile.

"It was very pleasant. Thank you, Demona."

"Ranma, did everything go as planned?" The gargoyle said with more joy in her voice.

"_Exactly_ as planned. He now owns the castle and plans to bring it over here as soon as he can."

"Excellent! We should celebrate." The woman said as she hugged her companions.

"I have some champagne down in our room." Nodoka said, feeling happy that her friend was happy.

"Will you have some too, Ranma?" Demona asked.

"Of course. I want to celebrate the return of your clan with you, Mom." Ranma replied with a smile.

******************************************************************************

_Elseworlds: In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places. Some that have existed, some that might have existed, others that can't couldn't, or shouldn't exist. The end result is heroes that seem as familiar as yesterday are as fresh as tomorrow._

Sorry, I always wanted to write that DC intro for one of my AUs. Yeah, I'm a bit of a fanboy…

Standard Grandpa Drill/real disclaimer: I own nothing here. Ranma 1/2 TM Rumiko Takahashi, Kitty Animation, and Viz Media Inc. Gargoyles TM Greg Wiseman and Disney, all rights reserved to their respective owners.


	2. Discoveries

She lost count on the number of times she's been around the world, in this part alone. All that's ever mattered to her is a reunion with her clan, namely her love, and revenge on the humans that have done this to her. The reason she came back to Japan is the same reason she has been wondering the world all this time, namely to find something high enough that will take the castle above the clouds.

'Thousands of years of human ingenuity and yet not one building is high enough!' Demona thought before she sliced a tree in frustration. 'I am getting impatient with these humans! So help me, I'll---'

"No dad! Not the pit!" The gargoyle heard from somewhere nearby. She went to the source of the noise, which turned out to be an overweight martial artist about to throw his son into a pit of starving cats. From what she saw, the torn clothes, the scars on the pig tailed boy, it wasn't going to be the first time ether. She smiled, for she was looking for something to take her frustration out on.

"Stop being a weak girl and learn!" The man said just as soon as he tossed the child into the pit. 'Stupid boy, risking my fortune.' He thought just before he took another swig of sake. However, that drink was interrupted by a creature tackling him to the ground. He staggered a bit, and what he saw made him swore he had too much to drink. He got his confirmation on his drunken state when the very real demon grabbed him by the throat.

"Slaughtering my kind wasn't enough!" Demona said, with every intent to act upon the murderous look in her eyes. "You have to target your own before they can even know how to pick up a we---"

"Teaching… the boy… how to fight…" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Cat---" Demona didn't care as she slammed the man to the ground. She was about to act when she heard the sound of the child crying. She turned around, and while distracted the old man ran.

"Taketheboy,don'thurtme!" Demona ignored him as she jumped in and took the child from the pit. After she fought several cats, she took the traumatized boy out of the pit and found the man nowhere in sight. She then looked at the child, as it was still stirring from the events, she could even hear cries of no and meows from the boy.

'This human… why did I…' The human hater thought, still puzzled that she jumped in to get the boy. This boy, who will become a human, who will become just like the Hunters she's face if she doesn't act. She raises her talons when the boy opens his eyes… and grabs her by the neck.

"Don't put me back in there! Please! Don't…" When the boy did this, something in her awoken, something that hasn't been in there for a long, long time. She nervously lifted her arms, and returned the hug, still not knowing entirely what to do.

"It… it will be alright… child, it'll---"

"Ranma… my name's Ranma… Where's my papa?" Demona didn't know what to say at that point, but the truth. After a few minutes, all she knew about this boy was his dad upped and left the child to die at her hands, something she originally planned to do indeed. However, the more she heard his story, including how he was just taken from his mom, caused those instincts that were long denied from her to return as she recalled her rockery and the eggs that were going to hatch. She then took Ranma and flew several yards away from the pit.

"Ranma, I need you to stay here while I take care of something important." Demona said with a smile that to some looks sinister, but to the boy it was that of his rescuer.

"You'll come back, right?"

"I will."

"Who are you?"

"Demona." She then flew off with Ranma looking up at the sky, thinking that instead of a demon, she was an angel.

******************************************************************************

'Gotta get the boy back, but h---' Genma's thoughts were interrupted by a talon grabbing his leg, thus putting him in an upside down position while the one holding it was on top a tree.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen to me well human. Your child is mine now. You do anything to take him and I will find you. You do anything to hurt him, I will find you. I find out you went anywhere NEAR him, I will find you. Do you understand?" Genma could only nod at Demona, knowing that his dreams were over but he would at least still be alive to see Nodoka and work something out with Soun. She then dropped Genma, but he was able to land without breaking anything due to the height.

'Killing him would bring the cops and when they find out who he is, they find out Ranma, it's too risky, so right now I'll make sure he's too scared to do anything.' As soon as Demona was finished with her thought, Genma was gone and she flew back to Ranma.

******************************************************************************

"Demona!" Ranma said as he hugged the gargoyle as soon as it landed. She was still nervious due to her actions being strange to her, but there was something about this boy… she'll worry about it later. "You came back!"

"Yes… I did Ranma." Demona said with a smile that, again to the boy, appeared warm. "Ranma, there is a few hours until sunrise, so I need to tell you some about myself." Leaving out some of her most horrible acts, Demona made sure to tell Ranma the important notes, namely she turned to stone during the day, she was immortal, and until her clan was free that she was the last of her kind. Demona tried to fight the tears as she was reciting most of her story, but Ranma knew this was making her sad, so he reached with his hand to hold it. And for once in her lonely immortality, she didn't feel alone anymore. "Now," the gargoyle said while wiping the tears, "can you tell me just why your father threw you into a pit full of starving cats?" One story later, Demona was surprised to find out humans were even lower than she suspected.

******************************************************************************

Sometime later, after a quick nap, Ranma woke up to see a statue that looked just like Demona. For a moment, he wondered where she went then saw written in the dirt the words 'The statue is me.' Years from now, in another world, it would be assumed Ranma is an idiot and thus would still be looking for the demonic woman. However, many people are wrong in this assumption as Ranma looked at the statue, smiled, and gave it a hug that would take the strongest hands to separate.

******************************************************************************

"Is this the place?" Ranma asked, seeing as he can't read Chinese. After telling his new friend where his dad was going to take him eventually during the training. Hearing Jusenkyo from legends, she thought it might help with her goals.

"Yes it is Ranma, and with this places help, there might be more of my kind." Demona said with a smile that didn't scare Ranma, but would've scared everybody else.

Miss? They heard a Chinese voice say. They looked and saw a rather pudgy Chinese man in his 30s wearing the uniform of the People's Republic of China standing in front of what appeared to be a livable hut. I overheard you say something about your kind? My Japanese isn't that good. Having been alive for as long as she has, Demona has learned several languages dead and living, and Chinese was one of them.

Yes. Before I continue, I am surprised you are not scared by me human. Demona replied in Chinese with a stone face.

This is a cursed spring, seeing a gargoyle isn't that surprising, no offense. The guide replied sounding slightly nervous

None taken. Demona said with a look that the guide couldn't tell if she meant it or not.

Yes, well, I'm sorry miss but your kind can't be restored by these springs. Upon hearing that, Demona's eyes glowed red and she got angry. Before she could respond, the guide quickly raised his hand hoping she'll take the signal to calm down. These springs have the person that fall into them take the form of whoever drowned, yes. However, the form as if the person was born with that body. The only time the personality changes is if it's a specific spring. Demona then calmed down and got her thoughts together.

You mean if a pacifist fell into a spring known as 'Spring of drowning samurai warrior' or 'War monger…' She asked.

Then yes, he or she would not just look like if they were born with the muscle tone of such, but have the mind set too. Further more, and I'm sorry, but there are no gargoyle springs that I know of as some of the records have been lost over time. The guide answered sadly. I am sorry. Demona, due to her life over the years, learned not to cry but Ranma could see the look of sadness on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked her. Demona looked down and saw something that actually surprised her, namely a HUMAN showing her concern. HER of all creatures, and yet… she can't help but feel something… maternal… bah, it's just that he's been hanging around her, it had to be.

"Nothing Ranma… just the Spring didn't work the way I hoped." Demona said, trying to calm her… friend… down. Ranma saw a spring right across from where they were standing and smiled. Now, while Ranma's not stupid, in any world, Ranma's still Ranma. Sure enough, he bolted for the spring and when Demona tried to grab him, it was to no avail as he jumped right in the spring and SHE came out after the splash.

"It seems to work to me, so how do I get back to normal?" Neither Demona or the Guide were too shocked at the time to respond to Ranma's question.

******************************************************************************

_Present Night…_

"I'm telling you, if you want to appear less threatening yet still want to have that effective look for your enemies, a ponytail is the way to go." Nodoka said to the woman just before the first sip of champain in the hotel room.

"This coming from a woman who constantly carries her sword?" Demona jokingly said.

"That response from a woman with glowing red eyes?" Nodoka joked back.

"Ladies, moms, you're both threatening in your own right, let's just enjoy this." Ranma said with a smile as he joined in. "Mind if I have something non alcoholic?"

"Doesn't bother me." Demona said as Nodoka nodded in agreement as Ranma got out some root beer from the fridge. However, shortly after the nod, the Saotome patriarch started to faint.

"MOM!" Ranma yelled as he ran to catch his fallen birthmother. Luckily, Demona was closer to the woman and catched her, letting the sword fall to the ground.

"Mom, does this mean for her what I think it means?" Ranma asked his adoptive mother as he got Nodoka's right side and Demona was handling the left.

"Yes, your father's spell is on its last legs. By tomorrow, we no longer have to depend on just trusting her not to kill you for your curse." Demona said as Ranma and Demona put her on the bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

******************************************************************************

NEXT TIME: We jump a few years ahead in the past as Demona and Ranma's bond has gone deeper, but while trying to help Ranma with the issues stemming from the Cat Fist, Demona finds his real mom… and doesn't like a particular parchment she has.

******************************************************************************

Two things…

I got my very first iRiff up! Its Gundam Seed ep. 1, dubed!

rifftrax .com/iriffs/mobile-suit-gundam-seed-episode-1

Here's a sample, forgive the audio problems, Movie Maker's not the best video maker out there.

youtube .com/watch?v=RqBbQOCG8Rs

Standard Grandpa drill, I own nothing here. Ranma TM Rimiko Takahashi, Viz Media Inc, and Kitty Animation, all rights reserved. Gargoyles TM Disney, Greg Wiesman, all rights reserved.


	3. Family

The sound of stone shattering woke 12 year old Ranma from his sleep. He dozed off again, waiting for his opponent, which wouldn't be unusual except it's the third day. He looked directly at the source, and it was the woman who's been taking care of him since she rescued him from the pit of starving cats, but she wasn't a human woman as evident by her grey skin, her talons, and more importantly her wings.

"Judging by the fact that you woke up, I take it your opponent isn't here yet?" Demona asked just as her wings folded.

"No, and I don't get it. I'm right behind his house," Ranma replied. "I knew his direction sense was bad, since I volunteered to help him find his way, but not like this."

"Hmmm… I'll have somebody look into it." Demona answered with her hand under her chin, and a thoughtful expression. "In the meantime, what would you like to do? We can still wait if you want."

"I never back down from a challenge mo---Demona." It's been six years and to this day, both Ranma and Demona have no idea how to address their relationship, not because of the species issue, but because Ranma barley remembers his own birthmother and this was very confusing to the both of them.

"Even one as ridiculous as this?"

"Hey, I know fighting over bread is stupid, but a challenge's a challenge."

"You do know this wouldn't happen if you followed my advice and taken an intelligence test." Demona said to the martial artist. "You would be even past high school right now and in your second year in college."

"I know, but I'd like to be around people my own age for right now." Ranma answered with a bit of a smirk. "Being on the road got a bit lonely, so…"

"Very well then, we'll continue training while you wait for that boy. Which form do you think we should work on today?"

"I'd like to stay as a guy. My female side is really fast and I want to see if I can apply that speed to my masculine side."

"Very well then." Demona said with a smile. "Your goal is to try to dodge my attacks until ether the training is over or your opponent arrives." Demona then gets into a fighting position and Ranma nods, signaling that he's ready. The female gargoyle rushes right after him, launching several punches at the pig tailed young man, which he was able to dodge most of save for three or four. The training would've continued, had not for one loud question echoing throughout the town.

"WHERE AM I NOW!?"

"Is that him?" Demona asked once the both of them stopped training to look where the noise came from. They saw the back of the head of a boy in a yellow shirt with brown pants and what appeared to be the tied end of a leopard patterned bandana.

"Yeah, that's him. YO, RYOGA!" Ryoga turned around and saw the empty lot just as Demona jumped behind the fence, not worried about Ryoga's parents seeing her because, much like the lost boy, they haven't been seen in days.

"Ranma!" Ryoga kept his focus and actually made it to the lot, which was across the street, without getting lost. "There you are! When did you get to Paris?"

"Baka, you're not even in France, you're back in Japan, home to be exact." Ranma said as he had a dead pan look. Unknown to either of them due to the fence, Demona put her head in her palm and wondered how Ranma's friend was even alive at this point.

"It's not my fault, this damn curse…" Ryoga would've continued, but Demona heard that last word and it peaked her curiosity.

'Curse? What curse?' Ranma's surrogate parent thought.

"I know, I know, but I'm still amazed that you somehow can get to another country just trying to go to the bathroom." When Ranma said that, Demona decided she had to check something herself.

"Excuse me young man," Demona said from behind the fence. "But what is this curse?"

"Who said that?" Ryoga asked, looking around.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Ranma asked, causing Ryoga to realize Ranma is not as shocked over a disembodied voice as he should be.

"I might… I need you to describe your curse to me young man."

"Well… I can't find my way even to the bathroom…" The lost boy said with a blush. "I head straight to my destination but the next thing I know, I'm in New York, or the Antarctic, or even in China."

"I see…" Demona said with some thought in her voice, but before she could add anything, she heard a loud noise coming from somewhere. The noise wasn't hurting her ears, but it was annoying her to no end. "Ranma, I need to go check something out. You two settle your differences while I'm gone."

"Actually… I was hoping you would be the official for this…" This caused Demona to wonder if she could live with the annoyance for awhile… but then again, if she didn't do anything she wouldn't concentrate on watching the match.

"Very well, make sure your friend stays put or you go with him when he starts to walk." Demona said as she jumped to the roof of the Hibki house, spread her wings and glided to where the noise was coming from.

"Wh-what was that!?"

All done right in front of Ryoga.

"Ryoga," Ranma sighed. "Let me tell you about my family."

* * *

'Where is that noise… there!' Demona spotted the source, namely a construction site that was closed for the night, a high rise that was half way done. She landed on what would be the fourth floor of the building and the noise stopped the minute her feat touched the ground.

"Perfect timing." She heard a voice all too familiar said. "I gotta say, I didn't expect to see you of all people hear, but then again with the kind of hearing I have, it's more than easy to recognize an old friend."

"So, I'm a friend now?" Demona said, wondering where the voice was coming from. It's night, and there are some areas of the construction site casting shadow due to both the moon light and the lights from various streetlights and buildings.

"Oh, sure, I refused to help you kill off mankind, couldn't break your bond with Macbeth, and the last time we met, I said screw you, but hey I figure with your new status you've mellowed a bit."

"And how about you? Are you still D or are you back to being Dracula?"

"What do you think?"

"Enough games, come out now." Demona said in a threatening tone.

"Ok, ok… yeesh, try to have a little fun, but noooooooooooo, you have to be all moody." The voice said as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing a man appearing to be in his 30s, with short black hair, dressed in all black. A t-shirt, a trench coat, matching pants, and black lugz. He even had a black pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, and what appeared to be a walking cane.

"I supposed your visions told you I would be here?" Demona asked in a less than pleasing tone.

"Actually, no. I sensed your aura when I was passing buy acting on a tip for a thief some friends of mine wanna have 'a word' with." D said with a smirk. "All I know from what I heard is congratulations are in order, you're a mother. Sorry for lack of a cigar, but I don't smoke."

"I'm not a mother."

"Oh, your mouth says no, no, but that look in your eyes says yes, yes." The vampire replied in a know-it-all tone, seeing the look in Demona's eyes betraying her words. "You may have started with the idea of using this kid as a means to an end of a race, but the truth is those instincts you thought dead with the rockery eggs are at the forefront with that boy. I wonder if he knows what you've done… I might need a word with hi---"

*SLAM*

"You keep your mouth shut around Ranma, you understand me!?" Demona said after slamming the vampire into a steel beam, not with the furry of a gargoyle with vengeance, but a mother protecting her child. This just caused his smirk to turn into a smile.

"So the boy's name is Ranma, huh?" Demona then let go after she realized she fell for D's trap. "In all seriousness, you better tell the boy everything. You don't need to be a seer or even have clarity to know what'll happen when it all comes out involuntarily."

"Why are you here?" Demona asked, eager to be rid of this annoyance.

"As I said, I'm tracking down a thief." D said, adjusting his glasses. "I sensed you nearby and, due to word in the underground that you have apparently changed, I wanted to see if you'd help me find this guy. I figured it'd cover more ground if I had help."

"And the name of this thief?"

"Genma Saotome." This caused Demona, the Gargoyle who lived long enough to see it all, be in shock.

* * *

"So you're raising and training his own son, huh?" D said sometime later as he and Demona were in the skies. Demona needed additional help from D's magic, seeing as where a vampire can fly like a bat, a Gargoyle glides.

"To think, he stole from people in your circle… this really is a small world." Demona said in wonder.

"Maybe the world's big enough, but the race isn't." D then looked down and saw a two story house with a dojo in the backyard. Using his powers, he looked inside the house and saw a man in glasses, a karate gi, and a woman in a kimono and dark reddish-purple hair that looks more like she belonged in samurai times. Something was off about the woman, causing a look that Demona noted on D's face.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"The woman in there… something's not right… I'm getting two different auras…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't confirm anything from up here, we need to land and investigate." Shortly after landing in a spot where they wouldn't spot him, D's wings went into his body and Demona landed quietly.

"Why do you wear a trench coat when you know it gets damaged thanks to your growing wings?" Demona said, pointing out to do small holes where the wings grew from whenever he called them.

"I'm a baka that wants to look cool." D said with a smirk. The cane then had a bright blue glow on the top of it, he tapped it on the torn spots, and they healed instantly. "Helps when you know magic. Now then… you want the front, or the back?"

"Whatever spot will surprise him." Demona said with a grin.

"I'll take the front door then." The vampire replied as Demona sneaked into the back way. He then wrapped the door a couple of times than heard somebody coming. The person opened the door and D then smiled, for it was the one he was looking for.

"Hello, bozo."

*SLAM*

Genma slammed the door and tried to run out of the house, ignoring the inquiry from his wife on who that was. The minute Genma saw the man's smile, he knew it was a vampire and he knew that he was after him for all the magical items he's 'acquired' over the years. He runs to the backdoor, only to be greeted by…

"Remember me, fat man?"

…a nightmare from his past in the form of Demona.

"NO! NOT YOU! IT CA---"

*WHAM*

One magic blow from D's cane later, Genma was out like a blubbery light.

"I take it he remembers me." Demona said with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon, who can forget you?" D answered back. Before Demona can say anything, they heard the startle gasp of a woman. They turned around and saw a woman with dark purple-reddish hair, brandishing a sword she just un seethed and she's ready to attack. Demona didn't look that impressed and D just kept that smirk of his.

"What are you will wait, I'm more incline to know why the two of you scared and assaulted my husband." The woman said with the same steel in her eyes as her blade.

"What I wanna know is why you have two auras." The vampire said as he moved in a speed that shouldn't be humanly possible, wound up behind the woman.

"Wha-what are you doing!?"

"Distracting."

"Wha?"

*WHAM*

Demona used the distraction D supplied to knock the woman out cold.

"Huh… I guess you still don't like humans that much." D replied to how hard Demona hit the woman.

"I've mellowed o---" Demona stops as she sees a corner of a piece of paper. Curious, she took it out, opened it and her eyes turned bright red as her expression turned to the angriest of anybody D has ever seen. Curious himself, he takes the paper she tossed and reads it.

"Huh… Seppuku… didn't think people still practice that." The vampire said, his smirk fading as he read the parchment. "This was signed by Ranma, Genma, and Nodoka Saotome… and seeing as this woman is the only one here… this must be Nodoka, and it was signed… when Ranma was just a little kid."

Demona then let out a yell that would cause people to think of her namesake, be they believers of the supernatural or not. While it wasn't enough to wake up Genma from his spell, it was to wake up Nodoka, who didn't have time to get her barring as Demona slammed her against the wall.

"You dare leave your boy in the hands of THAT creature and threaten to kill him if he doesn't live by some honor at an age he doesn't even understand!?" Demona was face to face with the woman, who for the first time in a long time, felt scared.

"You-you don't understand! Its family hon---"

"You have NO RIGHT to call him family! I've raised that boy longer than you have, I know things you SHOULD know, I feel things you SHOULD feel, I---" Demona was interrupted by a chuckle from D.

"Huh?" D said, seeing she was looking at her. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking for somebody who says the relationship isn't that of mother and child, you sure stand up for the boy like one." It all finally clicked for Nodoka as she delivered a powerful kick that even reeled Demona a couple of feet.

"Where is my son!?" Nodoka said with the same fire in her eyes as Demona. D just looked at her and saw the two auroras were blazing as well, but as if they were in synch, not the war they were mere seconds ago. D then looked at the blade very carefully and after confirming what he thought, he said a few words that not even Demona could understand and caused the blade to glow. The glow died down but it seems nothing happened.

"What did you do to my weapon?" Nodoka asked in an ice cold tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that when I see a cursed object doing its job, I gotta do mine." This caused Demona to have the same look of surprise Nodoka has. "You say what you did prides yourself on family honor, but what if what you've been doing isn't you? That 'You must die for honor' and other bullshit is… well, think of it as a magical subliminal message… no, that's not right…" D said trying to think of the words but at the same time have fun with it. "Oh, I know!" And at the same speed from earlier, grabbed Nodoka by her neck.

"YOU ARE A FALSE SOUL!" The vampire said in a demonic tone, his red eyes even showing through his sun glasses, his teeth growing a couple more inches. "A false soul playing life or death with a real one… pathetic! But I don't suppose it's not your fault, you're just acting the way your writer told you to, all the while the real you has been screaming to be let out…"

"Wha---what are you talking about?" Nodoka said, scared. "Who…?"

"Who do you think?" Demona said, reaching her own conclusions to why D was after Genma. "One of the items he stole, it was something to control Nodoka?"

"Worse, it was something to shape her into HIS Nodoka while the real one is a prisoner in her own body." D then calmed down as his fangs shrank and the redness dulled to the point where the sunglasses were blocking them.

"That's impossible! I'm my own person!"

"Oh, that's what you think… and that's what you're gonna think for a while… hmmm…" After D finished, Demona got an idea.

"You pride yourself on honor, right?" She asked the woman, who nodded in response. "If my… friend… is wrong, then both Ranma and I are to do with what you wish. HOWEVER, if ether he's right or during the time you get to know your son, and think carefully as Ranma is my son too and this invite is only offered once, he's a man amongst men, he lives."

"Sounds fair to me, what do you say?" D said with a smirk to the woman, who was thinking about the offer.

* * *

"How did you know she'd say yes?" D said once they were back in the air, D with his wings and Demona thanks to a spell from D since Gargoyles can only glide.

"Her honor. The more honorable a human, the greater the pride and temptation." Demona responded with a smile. "Now, how long have you known about the fake soul?"

"Since we were over their house. I didn't know for sure what was going on, as there's at least half a dozen spells that can alter even basic ki. What goes on with a false soul is basically brainwashing taken to the nth degree."

"And how long will it take to break it?"

"Give at least 4 years from what I can see. Then the real question is what will happen when the real Nodoka is out?"

* * *

_Present Night…_

It's been 30 minutes since she fainted, and in that time Ranma and Demona were worried. Would this woman recognize Ranma as her son, or say it wasn't her and run?

Even if that was the case, Ranma had another mother, one that taught him everything from martial arts to his studies. She even convinced him, after the fight with Ryoga, to apply himself more and see if he can go to a higher grade. Not only did he, but he graduated from college just last year.

Another factor was Nodoka's reaction to Ranma's curse. Demona and D had to remind her about the promise, and it took all her ounce of honor to keep it. Now it seems the waiting game has paid off as the spell has worn off and her eyes start to open.

"Nodoka?" Demona asked.

"Mom?" Ranma asked. The woman then looked at Ranma and gave him a big hug.

"Ranma! Demona! It's me, the real me!" Nodoka said with the brightest smile ether of them had ever seen. "Oh, my son… you have no idea how long I wanted to hold you…"

"So D was right, you were a prisoner in your body." Demona stated.

"Yes, two years before Ranma was born. But the minute he was… I felt the same motherly connection my other self did. It's what kept me from fading completely, I kept fighting knowing that I would get to hold and know you myself one day."

"Mom…" Ranma said, touched at this and happy that Nodoka, the real Nodoka, was back.

"Can you guys get me three things?" Nodoka asked.

"Sure mom, what?"

"I need the contract, and a match. She made it, and I want it gone." Nodoka replied.

"And the third?"

"Some clothes. I love the kimono, but I'd prefer to wear something else."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

NEXT TIME: The events of the Awakening come to a start, but how different will they be in this world now that there are more players in the field? And why is D so involved in this? And what happens when one of the Tendos visit New York? Find out next time.

* * *

Standard grandpa drill, I don't own anything here. D is my version of Dracula, TM current owners all rights reserved. Gargoyles TM Disney and Greg Wiseman, all rights reserved. Ranma 1/2 TM Rimiko Takahshi, Kitty Films, and Viz Media inc, all rights reserved.


	4. Those who Watch, Those who Protect

_Ten years ago…_

"You said you would cure her!" A very angry, and now grieving Soun Tendo shouted.

"All I told you it was her choice." D said to him, with his arms crossed. "I told her the positives and negatives and she chose to keep her mortality."

"But she was my wife!"

"And she knew she didn't want the curse that came with the gift." D said, not waving in his look. "Immortality may sound grand, but there are times, and believe me there's a lot, that you regret out living your loved ones."

"Damn it, I asked for your help after I found out how to contact you-"

"And I highly doubt since I didn't come through on my end, you won't on yours and I'll have to find Genma and Happosai the hard way. Very well Mr. Tendo, but be warned, I will be back answering the same request, only you might not be happy with the results."

_Four years later…_

"What have you done to her!"

"What you asked and she accepted." D replied to the father. "Your daughter was suffering from the same thing your wife had, only it took longer to kick in for her. I asked her the same question and she wasn't ready to die, now she won't. Not ever really, unless somebody makes a weapon from a blue flame but I highly doubt that will happen."

"But… will she…" Soun asked on the verge of crying.

"She'll stop aging at her 30s, like me or any other vampire that's been turned." He then had a look in his face, a look that tells the father he won't like the news but he has no choice to hear it. "Your daughter has… questionably… earned the money to keep this dojo and your house a float, yes?"

"H-how did-"

"Comes with territory in my kind's case Mr. Tendo, you can talk about it with her in due time. This kind of behavior is frowned upon with my people as well as others of the 'supernatural' variety and if she continues this behavior, she will be punished to the point where not only will she regret her immortality, but she'll wish that she went the same way as her mother for it was the most humane way to die." D then smiled, showing his fangs. "There is however away to make sure she uses her abilities wisely and keep your dojo a float?"

"What do you mean?" Soun asked.

"She needs a master to teach her about her abilities."

"NO!" Soun shouted, realizing what he's suggesting. "You can't, she's-"

"If she continues down her path and uses the skills she has now for personal gain or to harm human beings, what I've warned will come to pass. If however she has somebody to teach her to use these abilities as gifts instead of a means for an end, she should be fine if she takes the lessons to heart. Furthermore, if she does takes the lessons that well she won't be driven insane by some of the gifts. But the choice is yours Mr. Tendo." Soun lets the words sink in and he realizes he ether has to risk his daughter being hunted for applying this man's gifts to her usual tactics or her safety is more or less promised by this one man.

"Will she be…"

"I swear on my eternal life, Nabiki Tendo will be safe IF she takes what I teach her to heart." Soun took a few moments to think about the offer, while D just stood there with a smile on his face, showing those fangs.

_Six years later, three months before The Awakening…_

A young 17 year old woman is in the streets of New York, her hair in a bob waving in the breeze with the most noticeable part being the purple streak, the long sleeve black shirt appropriate for fall, and her blue pants and high heeled black boots all make her look normal, even the sun glasses. But for the last six years, Nabiki Tendo has not been what humans called normal. No, she's been much better.

"Focus." D said with a smile to his student. "You've done well these last six years, but you have yet to master the Clarity Visions." Behind Nabiki's glasses were eyes that were focused, determined. The lessons that D had taught her went well as she hasn't used her abilities for selfish gain or to hurt people, but she still has a problem with some of her powers, as some powers take even one human life time to master than others. "You are looking for a place that reaches up into the Heavens, this place needs to be ran by a man with an open mind. He can be eccentric, he can be vain, he can even collect supernatural objects as a hobby, but above all else, you need to find ether a man fitting this or where he lives."

Nabiki does what he says and she starts to see various images, seeing various people around the area, where they've been, where they're going, eventually she sees what she's looking for as the man who owns the building they're targeting comes out and she sees he'll do anything to stay immortal or until he has somebody to pass his empire on. She knows this from the various items in his room from small statues to various books in dead languages.

"David Xanatos, you are our man." Nabiki said with a smile, showing her fangs.

"Excellent. You've come along way Nabs." D said as he pat his student on the shoulder.

"It helps that you said 'He' teach." Nabiki said with a smirk. "How long have you known?"

"Found him last month." D said, smiling at her goals despite his slip. "Now that you relized the basics of your powers, and I trust you know how to use them…?" Nabiki then took off her glasses, showing her eyes, with blood red irises and black sclera in each.

"I swear on my eternal life not to abuse my powers to hurt those we protect and watch over in anyway." D looks right into her eyes and knows she's telling the truth.

"Very well then, you have two choices. You can go back home with your family… or you can stay here and not only expand on your training, but learn what I know, see what I've seen, and do everything you can do and more." Nabiki just looked at him, and smiled.

_Present day…_

Owen had finished up his night's business, conducted with those who ran the various companies owned by his employer, David Xanatos. When he left the glass-and-stone tower and headed for his car, he was not surprised in the least to see a particular individual sitting atop it.

"If somebody were to tell me I'd see you not only be the stiffest man on the planet, but actually ENJOY your role…" The vampire said in a smart ass voice, with a smile to match as he jumped off the car.

"I've come to develop a respect and friendship with Mr. Xanatos and out of both, I keep his affairs in order." Owen said, not amused.

"Fair enough, not that I'm poking fun for the choice. Honestly though, the only thing more surprising than you settling down for this long is the fact he picked the option that lead to it. "

"What are you doing here?"

"I hear the castle is almost completed. You know what's going on if this comes to pass..." The silence from Owen spoke volumes to the vampire. "Them waking up is the halfway point. Then comes the early waking king, then his return, and finally the Gathering and you know what kind of a danger will happen, especially if Oberon finds the child of two races."

"I'm well aware."

"Knowing that my kind, as well as others, are here to protect humanity, we need to know when the time comes, who-"

"I will answer when the time comes." Owen rudely replied as he shoved D out of the way to get into his car. "If you'll excuse me." He then started the car and left to make sure he was in time for the event. A moment later, as D was walking back to his home, his cell phone went off.

"Hello? No, he hasn't said yet. I'll find out if Demona and the others want to see this, but given the fact that she's left a blood trail several centuries long, I don't think she will right away. No, I don't think we should have a meeting until after tonight, given what's about to happen." He then sighs, hearing his suggestion for a later meeting has been denied. "Yeah, I'll see if any of them want to meet the clan." D then hung up the phone and proceeded to his home.

Most 17 year olds at this time of year worry about what they'll look like for the first day of their last year of school. Then again, most 17 year olds don't balance books for their mentors/father figures for their nightclubs. But that's what Nabiki was doing, and as long as somebody over 21 was handling the alcohol part of the income, there was no problems with this. Unless, of course…

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school? Your last year starts in two weeks."

…you were the father figure/mentor.

"I've already got my clothes for back to school, D." Nabiki said with a smirk as she looked at her teacher, friend, and boss. "Still, shouldn't the fact that I balanced your accounts tell you-"

"We've been over this Nabs," D replies with a sigh. "I gave some leeway and had you move up one grade but other than that, you go to school like other kids your age, you go to college with said kids, and you graduate with said kids. I don't want to run a risk if you thinking you're above any human for any reason because the minute you do-"

"I know, I know, your friends'll show up to monitor me and if I act upon the impulse they'll kill me." Nabiki said with a sigh as she shut the book, finishing the balance. "But if you want me to be normal, then why do you have me balance the books?"

"Just because I want you to go through the school system normally doesn't mean I want your gifts to flounder. You have a knack for numbers, math, and you can think and calculate the situations you're in and come up with answers and solutions faster than even most vampires. It helps that you're handling the finances of the parts of this place that are for teenagers and dancers that don't drink and have somebody else."

"On top of that, since you and I are a part of the supernatural, I can balance the finances without worries of violating any laws or anything."

"Exactly, but before you say that should give you the right to go to college now, it's those same laws that you or anybody else who tries to use their gifts to lord over humans have to answer to. Remember, we're not above humans, we're just a different aspect."

"I take it you're meeting your friends right now?" After Nabiki asked her question, D tapped a pentagram pattern on a bookcase under the stairwell, causing it to open.

"Bingo. I need you to stay down here for a bit, there's a kid coming here by the name of Ranma Saotome, he's looking for work as a bouncer and I told him he'd get it provided its on nights we don't serve alcohol."

"Saotome, huh?"

"Yep, from Japan too, son of a friend of mine." Nabiki chuckled at that.

"Helps to have friends in high places." She replied as D shut the door with a smile.

As soon as he steps into the room, he kneels on the floor which suddenly glows a bright blue with ancient text surrounding him in a circle. He then vanishes from the room and appears in a different location somewhere outside of reality and looks up to see a sea of other supernatural creatures and humans as well. Row upon row of vampires, werewolves, other creatures, and mortals that know of their existence. They are known as the Delegates and this is the Great Hall and it is here where those who have watched and protected man continue to do so from those who want to use their gifts, talents, or anything else to rule, conquer, or destroy and D is one of those protectors.

"Only a few hours to go until we see if anything from the stone spell to the prophesy that notified us of them holds true, are you sure we want to go through this?" D heard one delegate say.

"If we don't, say the rest of what was told comes true?" A human asked. "The awakening king, the hidden queen, and the fairy king. All of them are tied into the Gargoyles somehow and if they're not here when it comes to pass, it might be the end!"

"And what if waking them up is what causes all of this?" A mermaid asked. "If we keep them asleep, maybe it'll save everybody!"

"And even if that's the case, what was said earlier is just the tip of the iceberg, a test." D replied before the room of hundreds of delegates turned into a shouting mob. "In any argument, it's too late, the leader will be placed on top of the castle and the last stone will be put in place before tonight." This caused those in the room to stop and think for a moment before somebody asked one more question.

"What about Demona?" A vampiress asked, causing the room to whisper.

"What about her?" D asked, ready to defend his friend.

"She's the fallen of the clan, isn't she? Doesn't she still pose a threat?" This caused the whispers to get louder and louder.

"No." D's answer caused the whispers to finally turn into the inevitable shouts. Having enough of this, D used his powers to cause a lightning bolt to strike a few feet from where he was standing to get everybody's attention. "You're forgetting the two x factors of all of this, namely the prophesy didn't factor in Nodoka OR Ranma Saotome! I don't know how their bond changed her, maybe it woke something up that she thought was gone with her eggs, or the two had only each other for support, I don't know but the bond she had with Ranma has changed her and the one she's developing with Nodoka is cementing it. She may not be a part of the clan now, but she's not the fallen one anymore." After a few more whispers, a spirit spoke up.

"Very well, but you and Nabiki keep an eye on both the former fallen AND the developments with the gargoyles. This whole thing is your responsibility." D nodded in response and vanished, leaving a room of unsure Delegates.

As soon as D opens the door back to the club, he sees Nabiki and Ranma were smiling at each other, a sign of a conversation D just got in at the very end of. He then cleared his throat to let the teens know there was a third man in the room.

"Oh, D! Um… I was just telling Ranma about myself and what's expected of everybody here." Nabiki said, trying to hide her blush.

"I bet you were." D jokingly said with a smile. He then turned to Ranma, and looked at him right in the eye. "In all seriousness Ranma, I want you to know your way around the place so in an event of a brawl, I don't hear a beam you didn't know was there broke your fist or you accidentally caused somebody a concusion with said beam."

"Will do." Ranma said as he got up to look around the place, and D noticed Nabiki was checking out area of the young man's backside.

"I take it you like him?" D said with a smirk, causing Nabiki to be a little bewildered. "Relax, I'm actually encouraging you to act like this ya know."

"I'm trying to be a bit profe-"

"You can be professional AFTER college. You maybe immortal, but right now you ARE the age you appear to be and won't stop for another six years. Live like a teenager, save the adult professionalism when you need it."

"I'm a professional, you know this D."

"I also know you're a little girl that's been dying to act like one since your mom passed on. Take the chance, see what happens. I'm going to see to Ranma and talk to him about his exact job here." D then left to talk to Ranma, leaving Nabiki to her thoughts.

Later that night, it all went almost to plan. The clan woke up, and D was about to go up there to introduce himself to those involved… when he saw red flashes in the sky. Seeing as lightning isn't normally red, he used his, for lack of a better term, clarity vision, to see what was going on and he saw what appeared to be thugs in body armor attacking the castle. He would've watched more of the fight if he didn't have to react and push a woman dressed in a red jacket standing below the tower away as debris fell from the sky.

"Are you ok?" D asked the woman.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said as she got up. She then looked at the stone that fell and saw something the growing crowd didn't, claw marks. D noticed this and wondered something. He then used his vision on the woman and saw a red string going from her finger tip to the top of the castle, wrapped around the finger tips of what appears to be the leader of the clan. He then left to make sure the woman didn't hear him as he called his friends in the Delegates.

"Yeah, it's me. I can't go up there; we have a bit of a problem…" Then he looked at the woman and still sees the red string going to the leader. "And a new development…"


End file.
